SasuNaru and SoraNaru
by Ieakru Hosheda
Summary: ..........


SasuNaru and SorNaru

"Damn it Sora" yelled Naruto. Naruto ran down the street. "Where are you? Naruto looked in every house, in every corner, and in every dark spot that Sora might be hiding. "The only other place to look would be the forest." Naruto turned toward the trees, and ran in.

Naruto ran into the deepest part of the woods. He saw a person standing in the middle of the clearing. Naruto burst into the clearing and wrapped his hands around the person with his eyes closed. "Finally o found you. Now let's get back to the village Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to you, Sora." The person wrapped in his arms said nothing. "Sora what's wrong?" Naruto opened his eyes and saw that the shirt he was wearing was blue when it was supposed to be white/blue.

Oh crap. He thought Naruto slowly looked up, and saw raven dark hair. Naruto froze. "Sorry" he squeaked, and tried to run away, but a hand grabbed his wrist. "Hey Naruto" a dark voice said "That hug had some meaning to it, are you cheating on me with this Sora person?" Oh shit! He thought. Sasuke swung Naruto around and grabbed his other wrist. "No let go of me" screamed Naruto!

Not far off Sora heard Naruto screaming. "What the hell is that idiot doing?" he said out loud. Sora started to walk in that direction. On Narutos end Sasuke had already managed to get his and Narutos shirt off. "Damn it Sasuke LET GO!" Naruto pushed Sasuke and tried to wiggle out. "Would you stop your wiggling?!" Sasuke held onto Narutos waste as he unzipped his pants. "You'll feel joy in a minute Naruto" He said with a smile.

Sasuke unzipped Narutos pants and pilled them down. Naruto started to scream and yell. Back on Sora end he heard the distress in his voice, and started to run toward his voice. He burst out of the trees and was standing in the clearing just in time to see Sasuke try to enter Naruto. He was frozen, he couldn't move, but he moved his eyes to Narutos face.

He saw that Naruto was crying and he saw the claw marks that where engraved into the ground. "Damn it Naruto stop moving I can't enter you if you don't stop wiggling!" Sora still couldn't move. Naruto finally gave up, he stopped his wiggling and he didn't try to get away anymore. "Good Boy." Sasuke got ready to inter Naruto. "Stop!" Sora screamed and he flung his hand at Sasuke, and sent his flying.

He ran to Naruto who lay on the ground crying. "Naruto…Naruto are you ok?" "Sora" sobbed Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sora and cried on his robe. "Naruto" said Sora embarrassed. "So you're Sora" said Sasuke as her stood up, his shirt and his pants half off. "Why don't you give Naruto to me and I'll let you live." He said taunting. Naruto gripped Soras shirt. "It seems to me that he doesn't want to go with you." said Sora pulling and holding Naruto closer and tighter.

"Look –Sora wasn't it- I've known Naruto a lot longer than you have and I think I know what he wants." He gave him a smirk. Sora said nothing. All he did was sit there and hold Naruto close to him. "I will not let you have him!" he said, and the smirk left Sasukes face.

"Well than I'll just take him!" he scowled. At that Sora jumped up and ran with Naruto in his arms. He was aware that the man wasn't fallowing him. He ran through the village and took Naruto to his house. He laid him on the bed and truly looked at him for the first time since he found him. His shirt was unbuttoned so that you could see his abs, and his pants where unzipped.

At the site of this Sora blushed. He doesn't look that bad. He thought. "Huh!" What am I thinking? He turned around and started to walk out. "Wait Sora, don't leave me. He might come here." Naruto sounded truly scared. "Bakkah!" he said, then he looked at him again and Naruto was crying and shaking. "Please" he squeaked. Sora blushed "Fine…alright." He sat down sat down on the bed. He had his head turned so that Naruto couldn't see his face. PLOP! Sora turned around fast to see Naruto lying in lap asleep. Sora blushed. What is he doing? He thought. Then he bent down and kissed him on the head. Naruto flinched Sora pulled back, and Naruto mumbled Soras name in his sleep. Sora covered his mouth and just stared down at Naruto.


End file.
